ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goblin Bounty Hunter
Mob Levels I noticed discrepancies between the mob lvl shown on this page and the zone pages. The dunes and qufim are both showing a higher max lvl for their respective bounty hunters. If possible, could someone good at that kind of testing please verify the level ranges? There are still several areas with no level data at all, it would be nice to get some info from those as well. --Bejito 18:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Fish bots I was just checking it out, and it is hilarious, the goblins patrol the coast line and aggro all of the level 1 fishbots and kill them all. I'll try to get a video up soon. --Wayka 20:19, 28 March 2007 (EDT) Do they aggro normal adventurers? --Chrisjander 20:37, 28 March 2007 (EDT) :Yes they can, but from what I've seen so far they only seem to aggro one's in the parts where you will be able to select "fish" from the menu. They usually ignore those that are not too close to the coast line, but you can still get aggro in an exp party if you are too close. They seem to walk in a circular path and they walk very fast, like they are automated GM killing machines. --Wayka 20:39, 28 March 2007 (EDT) The ones in Qufim are on a 5 min repop timer, I imagine all the others are as well. Also there's one at the lake in Qufim, so it's not longer safe for low level players to hide there at night I guess. -- 21:05, 28 March 2007 (EDT) The ice pond in Qufim wasn't that safe of a camp to start. Gobs will aggro based on your job level to some extent, but if you're high enough to solo them they will likely ignore you. They won't actually aggro to fishing. The gobs in Qufim were IT++ as a level 31 job, though its likely they have large level gaps. Ayrlie 21:13, 28 March 2007 (EDT) :They should give no xp and not have drops to ensure that nobody tries to xp/farm off them. --Gahoo 21:16, 28 March 2007 (EDT) :The Gobs on the Qufim coast are 'Even Match' to me as a Level 32, and yes they do aggro but you have to stand pretty close to the coast to get aggro. --Scrawnysquall 12:16, 29 March 2007 (PST) I went and tried to solo a worm near the pond in quifim. Would have had no problem with the worm, but the gob wiped me out in two hits. Thanks SE. You always screw these anti-RMT things up. How about make them only aggro people with fishing poles equipped? --NoOneLeft 03:22, 29 March 2007 (EDT) Maybe people will finally go to different camps instead of thinking they need to follow an exact path on where to exp next. They need to add a goblin that roams the ferry upper ledge too; or at least the bots that any idiot can tell are 100% automated by the way they walk to ship then to the fish spot on the side after the ship zones. Lot's of us fisherman use level 1 characters to fish so we can fill up our inventory without muling our mains gear and running to/from fishing spots constantly. I think MPKing RMT bots with goblin diggers in Batillia Downs is no longer going to keep having fun while I'm waiting on exp party invite ^^; Change should be interesting to see how it changes these areas. --Bekisa 03:38, 29 March 2007 (EDT) Here is a quick video of what it was doing. Vid is sort of hard to see because I had names off to protect player names but everyone that was fishing was level 1, and they all died. Today I log onto the same area and there are no longer any bots there at the present time. Seems it caught on quick. --Wayka 07:00, 29 March 2007 (EDT) ---- Inquiry posted by User:Chapel (pulled off of main page) if anyone can confirm: --Wayka 03:53, 1 April 2007 (EDT) *Some believe that getting killed (maybe even aggroed) by a Goblin Bounty Hunter "turns off" fishing for a period of time (possibly 24 hours). During this time you will only be capable of fishing up items, just as if you had reached fatigue for the day. --Amorphous, 7 May 2007 (EDT) *I was attempting to fish Black Sole in Qufim (North) while looking for an experiance group around Lv.45 THF, The Bounty Hunters here ranged from too weak to EP- occasionally one would spawn that would agro me, I didn't perceive a noticable difference my fishing performance either way. ---- Qufim Goblin levels I think the levels of these should be changed. It should probably be changed to 15-35. Being a level BST34 atm, some of them have conned T. So mostly likely that level range. Lazera 07:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, they should be changed, saw a VT one at level 32! That'd make it 35 or maybe even 36. --Anto 06:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, I agree. The level range for these should be edited. Just killed a VT bounty hunter at level 31 for 200 XP. --Bojack316 20:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Weird Extra XP Something bizarre just happened. I was soloing pugils and clippers at H-6 in Qufim Island, and I decided to kill the Goblin Bounty Hunters. I was RDM31/NIN15 with an adventuring fellow out, signet up, but no band or anything. The first conned EM and gave 70 XP, as expected. Then I killed the second, which I didn't con but was just as easy to kill, and got an XP chain 1 for 240 XP. There is *no way* that goblin was high enough level to give that much XP, but I have no idea what happened. All I can add was that this was the first time I bothered to kill the bounty hunters. Has anyone else seen something like this? --Talraen 02:06, 15 October 2008 (UTC)